


People Do Crazy Things For Love (Modern AoT Au)

by AoTandHomestuckAuthor



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Detective Work, F/F, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, i hope you enjoy, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoTandHomestuckAuthor/pseuds/AoTandHomestuckAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fritz has captured Amanda,insisting he loves her. She doesn't feel the same way, but will those feelings change after she learns more about his past? Will her friends find her before its too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Do Crazy Things For Love (Modern AoT Au)

Amanda's POV

You feel incredibly nauseous and you felt like your brain was pounding against your skull.You squeeze your eyes tight for a second before opening them,only to find that everything was a blur. Including the person that sat beside the bed you laid on,stroking your cheek

"Are you awake now,sleepy head?" Your captor whispered

Your eyes flew open wide and everything seemed to clear up. You eyes remain wide as you struggle to move,but your legs and your hands are bound tightly together and a scarf was tied around your mouth,preventing you from screaming. You felt your heart rate pick up as you started to panic and tried to scream through the cloth,but,to no avail.

You desperately tried to worm your way away from him,but he only got closer.

"Please.....I won't hurt you. I promise." He said in a soft tone

His tone was oddly kind. It made you think of all the possible terrible things he could do to you. You whimpered and tried to push him away with your body,but of course. He was much stronger than you,especially in the state your in now.

You closed your eyes,starting to let silent tears fall as you refused to look at his face

"Amanda. Its me. Fritz.....please look at me....." He said.

He gently grabbed the sides of your face as you slowly opened your eyes,now recognizing the light blue eyes and the freckles. All that was shown in your blue indigo eyes,was fear and shock. Not him. Why did it have to be him.

"I'll take off the scarf if you PROMISE not to scream or call for help...." Fritz said as he slowly reached for the cloth and untied it

That's when you started to freak out and scream as loud as you could.

This was short lived as Fritz shoved your face into his chest to muffle your screams and your cries.

He rubbed her back as you did so."That's it.....get it out of your system...."He cooed.

After about 10 minutes,you had screamed yourself hoarse. Your throat was sore now and you didn't have the energy to scream anymore.

"Isn't that better? I'm so happy I can finally hold you like this....." He said,hugging you tight.

"Why....Why did you do this to me?" You asked,voice being barely audible.

"Because I love you,of course. I always have. Ever since High School. But you got mixed in with a new crowd and forgot about me.....but I still loved you. And I always will....."

"No,you don't. You.....You need to take me back home--"

"NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT LET ANYONE TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME! EVER!" He said,raising his voice and 

You shook a little at his harsh tone. He had never yelled at you before.

He saw the fear in your eyes and cleared his throat,regaining his composure. "I'm sorry I yelled. But.....I can't let you go,knowing that if I do.....someone else will just take you......"

You took this opportunity to bash your forehead against his,making him fall off the bed with a bleeding forehead. He sat up and touch where your forehead had met his violently. He simply sighed.

"Nobody will find you......You won't be able to contact anyone. It's just you and me now. And you'll have no choice but to love me back." He said,untieing the rope from around your legs and hands.

"Why'd you do that.....?" You asked,staying near the headboard of the bed.

"I wouldn't want you to feel imprisoned.......I just want your love....." He said,walking towards the door and opening it

"Wait! Let me out of this room!" You said,stumbling off the bed to try and get to the door. He closed it as your hand came in contact with it. You heard a click,indicating he had locked it.

You banged against the door as hard as you could."Let me out of here! Let me out!" Your hoarse cries went on for hours,but each hour,they seemed to come less. And Fritz sat outside of the door,listening to her cries before they finally died down and she had gone off to sleep.

He was gonna make her the person he wanted her to be. She would love him back. He promised himself that.


End file.
